Pendragon & The Phoenix
by Tivaroo
Summary: Arthur’s life is in grave danger. A mysterious young man has been set out to dispose of the young prince. Rest of Summery inside if you dare to read. ArMor so beware.
1. Phoenix

**Title: **Pendragon & The Phoenix

**Previously Known as:**Untitled For Now

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of them I swear on my computer. Do own the first series on DVD though? Does that count or not? Love Arthur or Merlin, for they are both hot and sexy in their own separate ways._

**A/N:** I will be getting back to my other stories in no time, but this one has been lingering inside my head for many a sleepless night and I knew that I should write this down, whether it is to share with others or not. It was meant to be for my own eyes to read alone, I thought to myself and wondered if I should share this story with others. Tell me if you will, what you think might need to be improved or not? Or even to tell me that you hated it with a passion that can't be explained plainly or you could tell me that you adored it so much that you couldn't keep your mouth shut or stop your fingers from typing a review of some kind. Forgive me for the title, I haven't found a title that could suit this story, perhaps you could give me a few pointers. Don't need to if you don't want to. I'm sure in time I can find a title to call my current story.

**Summery:**_Arthur's life is in grave danger. A mysterious young man has been set out to dispose of the young prince. Will Merlin be able to sense this new threat or will it be too late? Will Uther realise his mistake in trusting a complete stranger and treating him like a son?_

**Pairings:** _None at this stage, unless you would like one to appear in the story._

**Author: **_Tivalilly_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Phoenix**_

* * *

It was dark in the caves, in an unknown land, not known to any mortal man or woman. A land that can't be found on any mortal maps. Those who do find them, never survive to tell all about the mysterious and threatening caves to all ears available to listen. Torches were alight with a fiery passion to burn to ashes. A bigger blaze was burning in the heart of the caves, men hooded and cloak surround the hearth of the fire. Chanting words in an ancient language, that all mortal men seem to have forgotten in the mists of time. Waiting for their leader to appear with ever awaiting anticipation to be instructed. They would be ordered to do some mundane tasks, like to assassinate a man or woman who has caused their master strife in the near future is they were to be discovered. It is fortunate that no mortal or immortal enemy has found them so far, if they had, than surely the Knights of Camelot and her armies are surely to bring chaos and shut down their grizzly business down. With the sword, spear and sinew to kill all who lives down the darkened caves. Death smells ripe in the caves, along with smell of an ever lasting fires. Murder can be smelt by the many loyal followers of their master, whose name can not be spoken. Most fear that they'll surely perish if they even dare utter the name of their master. Loyal, yes, but most fear the power that runs through their Masters bloodless veins.

One of the many followers chanting along, to call upon their mighty and powerful Master. Was the Master's favourite, the one who has the blood of many innocents spilt on his hands. The best and well trained assassin to live in the lands of Albion, no one has caught him and none have seen the face of the murderous creature. Taking the lives of loved ones from their friends and families, unsure as to why some would want them dead. The only Kingdom yet to grieve the loss of a murdered son or daughter, is the mightiest of them all. Camelot.

Phoenix, is what many call him. Phoenix is the code name, to be familiarised by the many other followers and assassins down deep in the dark and smoky caves. Etern de Phoenix. Is his full name, nobody calls him Etern, just Phoenix. Phoenix is the most powerful and the best swordsman of them all.

Mighty winds roar from the fiery pit, burning afore their very eyes. Their Master is approaching. The flames reach the highest pinnacle of the caves roof. Red and black was their horned Master, only his head and upper torso is available amongst the flames and ash. The eyes of their Master, were the colour of the flames. Smoke came out of his flaring nostrils. The head of their Master, was a head of an ox. The horns curled like a rams horn.

"Phoenix!" Their Master hisses the name of his beloved assassin. "Time for you to venture forth into Camelot and to kill the son of the dragon. The mightiest warrior Camelot has to offer is to die, in any method you seek."

"It will be done, my Master." Phoenix bows his head, his dark mass of hair hides the broad length of his brow. Dark eyes never leaving his master's fiery gaze. "I will not fail you in my task to dispose of this dragon's spawn. May I ask, my Master, what does this son of a dragon look like?"

"You will know when you encounter him, my beloved Phoenix. He lives in the castle, it will by his sword that will bind the lands of Albion as a one kingdom and under one rule. Albion shall not be united under the one banner, that bears the dragons insignia." Master hisses his instructions to his beloved assassin. "Kill any who comes between you and your destiny. The son of the dragon shall not take up the crown and rule the lands of Albion, as I still breathe fire. I trust you enough, not to fail me. You have not failed me yet."

"When shall I leave, my Master?" Phoenix smiles the deadliest smile he could master, to please his Master.

"When the sun wakes, tomorrow before dawn. Farewell Phoenix, on your return you shall be rewarded for your loyalty to me." With that their Master had vanished like a puff of smoke.

Phoenix is yet to take his eyes of the ever burning fires. To prepare to take a life of the son of a dragon, shall be a worthy opponent. He may be worth the killing and the most fun. How he loves to see blood on his hands?

"Until we meet again, my Master," Phoenix bows once more, by the fires. Turning to fare his brothers in arms, a farewell to remember. "Wish me luck, my dear brothers. We shall meet again in this life or the next."

"Phoenix!" Many of the brothers, were now chanting Phoenix's name.

* * *

Riding upon a dark horse, Phoenix rides to the gates of Camelot. A young man, tall and fair. Caught the dark eyes of Phoenix, what really caught his eyes was the crest on the surcoat, covering the chain mail. The young man is wearing. It was the crest of a dragon. The son of the dragon was within his darken sights. Now he knows his victim, all Phoenix needs to do is to prepare and plan. Phoenix is overwhelmed with a sickening glee inside his dark robes. He shall not disappoint his Master and fellow brothers in arms.

Arthur Pendragon is soon to be a dead man. So, what if this son of a dragon is a Prince? No one would truly miss him. They may remember the name, many do tend to remember the names of the dead. But, none would truly miss an arrogant young man they call their Prince.

**. . . . .**

TBC

**. . . . .**


	2. Arrow From The Shaows

**Chapter 2: **Arrow From The Shadows

* * *

It has been nought, but, three days from the time when Phoenix has come to Camelot. Worming his way through with a gracious smile to the very halls of the palace itself. Having enlisted to be a servant, rather then impersonating a knight, solider or a guard of the royal household. No one suspect a servant, nor would they notice a lowly servant bound to take a life a way from their precious kingdom. Keeping himself out of trouble is a good way to find a suitable way to kill Arthur Pendragon, son of a dragon. Just as his Master has wanted. To kill a Royal Prince, that Phoenix has not done yet. Never killed someone from a royal house before, and this one wears the crest of dragon. No mistake of his Masters grand decision, his Master doesn't do mistakes and neither does his followers. Mainly their Master would ask them to kill a commoner or a nobleman, never a Prince or a King. Now Phoenix has a chance to prove his worth even further, by putting a sharp blade into Prince Arthur's heart.

* * *

Walking through the grand halls, doing his princely chores for the day. Anything that acquires the attention of Prince or a King. Blond is the colour of his hair, the same colour that his mother, Igraine, had before her untimely death. According to those who knew his mother, they say that not only does his appearance reminds them of Arthur's late mother, but he also has the same amount of kindness that Igraine had for her people. Igraine had the most purest heart, no one has ever come close to be as lovely and fair. Arthur never had the chance to get to know his mother, she had died not long after giving birth and for that, Arthur has a suspicion that his father, the King of Camelot is yet to get over the fact that Igraine is gone. For many a decade or more, Arthur has fought for any kind of fatherly love from his father. Can his father forgive Arthur and to say that it was not he, who had taken Igraine from their lives. Uther isn't one to apologise lightly, even if it is for Arthur's ears alone to hear.

His father never has shown any love, gratitude maybe, but not love for a son. Long ago Uther used to spare some of his kingly chores, just to spend some quality time with his only son and heir. Along the line, the special moments they used to share together as father and son had evaporated with time and turned to nothing but ash.

Yes, Arthur will do anything what is required of him. If it is a means to prove, over and over again. That he is not a huge disappointment to the King. Not once have they've shared a hug to commemorate those great and true moments, pretending that there is not a barrier between a father and his beloved son, pretending that they are just father and son and not as King and Prince.

Arthur has never been one to be afeared of his father's temper. There have been a few moments in time, which Arthur has felt that the King's doings are wrong. Uther isn't one who likes to be disobeyed or countermanded by anyone, especially by his own son or ward, Morgana, is usually the one who likes to provoke the King's temper.

Eyes. There were normally eyes following every footstep that Arthur takes, it is one of the many privileges of being the Crowned Prince of Camelot and his father's demands can never be broken, even by the disloyal. These eyes felt unfriendly, every hair felt like they were standing on its end. Looking around, nothing seems to be out of place. Yet, why does he feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden. Camelot is supposed to be one of the most impregnable fortresses in all of Albion, unless it is some evil sorcerer planning to kill the Uther.

Seeing his manservant talking joyfully with Gwen and Lady Morgana. Talking in the court yard, they seem to be untroubled. Always a smile on all three faces. In fact, everyone seems to be happy today for some strange reason, though it wasn't unusual to see someone smiling for unknown reasons.

Changing his roots, to join the three in the court yard. To see what they could possibly be smiling about, it maybe a day of for many a servant in Camelot today. But, surely just a one day off doesn't result in smiles and laughter.

* * *

Etern, is what Phoenix, calls himself amongst the crowd of servants and noblemen. Staying within the shadows. Following every movement the prince is taking. Heading directly into the court yard. Never has Phoenix killed a man or woman, when there was still light available to see with nor with a huge crowd. Littered with knights, guards and soldiers alike.

It was now or never, if it is a means to kill the son of a dragon once and for all. Hidden were his bow and one arrow, so he shall not miss his shot. Looking up and down the halls to see if no one was walking past.

Taking the bow, already strung and ready to fire an arrow. The wind is going to be a nuisance, if only it would die down, or Phoenix could kill the wrong target. Never, has Phoenix failed in his tasks, which his Master has asked of him to complete, no matter what the cost is to be.

Descending the steps, was his target. Arthur Pendragon will be no more. Taking careful aim, staying the dark to hide his identity. Too late, a guard or two was running for him, telling him lower his weapon. Too late for them to save their golden prince. The arrow already spent, never did Phoenix manage to see if Arthur is indeed no more. Running away from the guards became a priority, dropping the bow as he goes.

* * *

Merlin was watching Arthur as he descends the great steps, which leads into the sheer grandness that was Camelot's inner beauty. For all his powers, Merlin did not predict what was bound to come forth.

A commotion of some kind could be heard from one of the higher levels. A scream escapes Morgana's lips, as she too saw Arthur trip down the stairs. Rolling until, he lands on the hard cobblestone of the court yard.

All three of them. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen ran towards their prince and friend.

* * *

Arthur, usually is careful when going down any staircase. Not this time, falling down the stairs and to land in a great heap at the foot of the stairs. A pain flares up from his lower leg.

Feet, he could hear feet running on the hard cobblestones. Heading towards him or away from him. Arthur didn't care at the moment. Sitting up, only find great big black arrow's barb has struck his right calf. Blood was ruining his bracae and boot.

"Arthur!" Morgana, his sweet heroine and the sister he never had a chance of getting.

Morgana isn't the only one surrounding Arthur, many guards have formed a protective circle around their prince. In case of another attempt on his life. Merlin was putting some pressure on his leg, probably to stop further blood staining his bracae. Arthur wasn't entirely sure, feeling faint with blood loss and confusion as why someone would want him dead, and why kill him in the middle of the day is quite ridiculous.

* * *

_I do hope you had enjoyed the chapter so far, if not then you'd better start complaining to me about how horrible and stupid story you've ever had the chance of reading. Don't worry there'll be more chaos and mayhem to come. Hannah._


	3. Another Arrow

**Chapter 3:** Another Arrow

* * *

Camelot was in an uproar. Someone has just tried to kill their Prince, even the peasants were wanting to pitch in and join in with the hunt for the attempted murderer. Their king was so set on getting the one who is responsible for trying to kill his beloved son, his only son born from the love of his life. Igraine. He made a promise, as she lay dying on her death bed. That he'll protect their son, no matter what cost was. Arthur means more to Uther, then the entire kingdom, which he rules. Camelot was fought with the blood of innocence, spilt during the war to rid the land of dark magic.

Arthur may have only received a superficial wound to the leg, but Uther knew in his gut. That the one, who has injured Arthur will return again and will not rest until Arthur is dead for good. Uther will do anything in his power to get this one man, if it means to keep Arthur alive as long as possible.

All Uther knew, was that the assassin was hooded and cloaked. Dark robes, his face unseeable to get a proper identification. Uther is pleased with the two of guards saw the danger, they did everything they could to stop any further damage. Even more pleased with the way some of the Knights, guards and some foot soldiers had surrounded themselves around their injured prince. Glad, Uther is that his people are loyal and would do anything to keep the royal house safe from further harm, especially to protect Arthur.

They must find their man. Before he gets Arthur again, Uther would not bear it if he has to bury his son. No parent should bury their own sons, especially when there are no other heirs to follow the first born footsteps. Uther wants Arthur and no one else to become King, after he is long gone from his beloved Kingdom. Arthur will not disappoint Uther, never has and never will.

Proud of the man, Arthur has become. Despite of everything that has happened to cause them to argue. Uther is very proud of his son and so are his people. Headstrong, but has a good heart, Arthur has inherited that kindness from Igraine. Uther would like to believe that there is something special inside Arthur that resembles the father.

* * *

Phoenix stands in the shadows of the alcoves. The Palace and the lower towns gates have been closed to all going in or out of Camelot, sealed tight with heavy security. Never before has Phoenix has found himself in a position like this, never has he been forced to hide and wait for cover of darkness to take over the suns precious light. His Master will not be pleased with this piece of information. The Prince still lives, it's a shame that with all of Phoenix's careful preparations have not pierced the precious heart of the Pendragon's son. Everyone, including peasants and slaves alike are on the hunt. Hunting down, the one who wants to harm their precious Prince. Well very soon, they have to prepare a grave for Arthur, their Crowned Prince. For Phoenix has made it his last mission, to kill the son of a dragon.

Uther Pendragon's precious son and heir. Oh, how Phoenix loves his job? Even if complications have come out of the ashes to stop his mission. The prince must be dead, before they take the head of Phoenix's shoulders. Never will he fail his Master or his fellow brothers in arms.

* * *

Walking up and down the length of his chambers, hobbling on some crudely made crutches to ease the pain from his right leg. Gaius has done well to treat as fast as he could. Arthur may have been injured almost two weeks ago, but the pain is still bothering the young prince. Hasn't expressed his pain to anyone, but he knows that some of them suspect. Suspect that Arthur is just merely trying to be brave about the excruciating pain, caused by the barb of the raven feathered arrow. The arrow that could have ended Arthur's life for good, luckily the wind had shifted to cause it to penetrate his leg. Causing Arthur to fall down that stair case. Also, Arthur is indebted to the quick eye sights of the royal guards. Noticing a crudely made arrow is soon to fire and to kill, they didn't know it would be the crowned prince. All they knew was that they have a duty to protect the public, no matter the status of the target maybe.

Merlin, his manservant is hovering quietly. Odd that Merlin can stay so quiet for so long, no matter what the danger that vastly approaches maybe. Always was Merlin a mystery to Arthur. His manservant maybe an idiot, most of time, but then again, Merlin will always been loyal and trustworthy. Arthur has never met anyone who shows incredible trust, like Merlin does. Nor is Merlin afraid of speaking his mind, when talking to Arthur. Despite their differences, they have come along way since that day. Which they have met? Before they were master and servant.

"Can I get you anything?" Merlin smiles that cocky grin, which he usually carries whenever he is in Arthur's presence. "More food, muck out your stables, walk your dogs-"

"Are you actually seeking work for a change?" Arthur was amused with the way Merlin never seizes to amaze him, sometimes.

"Unless you have some other strenuous work for me, Sire?" Merlin shyly offers a confused, but knowing smile.

"None that I can't think on top my head. Don't worry Merlin, something will turn up?" Arthur hides a grimace that is surely to appear on his pale features, will this leg never heal. Perhaps, he may need to ask something stronger than the awful, tasting potion Gaius has brewed especially for Arthur's troubling wound.

No need to scare Merlin, by showing pain and an undying fear. Merlin may not rest or give it up, by giving hell about being afraid. What Arthur is afeared of? That is a question without an answer to be told.

Just when Arthur thought anything worse is possible, one of his windows shattered. Glass flew everywhere, Merlin appearing out of nowhere, pulling Arthur down with him to the hard floor of his chambers. Lying on the hard and cold floor, caused the pain in his leg to intensify. Luckily there was no further damage to other parts of his anatomy. A raven coloured arrow was wedged into a piece of furniture.

"Thanks again," Arthur mutters, swallowing the fear of nearly being killed. Once again by a raven feathered arrow.

"Don't thank me yet," Merlin's words didn't help the rising panic growing rather rapidly inside Arthur.

The doors to his chambers were flung open. Before Arthur or Merlin could do or say anything to help ease the situation. The guards, which were standing outside Arthur's chambers ran to aid their prince. A few cuts, from the shattered window, were all Arthur had received this time. Once again Fortuna must be smiling down at Arthur, keeping him safe from further harm.

The warning bell, could be heard. Echoing through the palace and the streets in the town.

* * *

Uther was enjoying a delicious meal, prepared for he and his ward. Morgana had accepted graciously to dine with the King, whom she may despise and love at the same time. Nothing, but frown creases the worry spreading across both of their brows. Nothing has been the same ever since the near attempt on Arthur's life, again.

Echoes of the warning bell were heard once more.

"Guards!" Uther demands an answer as to why the warning bell's chimes were ringing.

"Yes, my Lord?" One of the guards stands to full attention.

"Find out why the warning bell has been rung?" Uther is unsure, but there was this fear in the pit of gut.

"Yes, my Lord," the doors to the Kings dining hall closes once more, leaving Uther and Morgana alone once more with each other.

There was no need for Uther to send one of guards in search of a reason for the bell. A different guard bursts inside, his face red with the arduous work on running in full chain-mail and armour, just to inform the king some very stressing news. Again.

"Pardon me, my Lord and Lady Morgana?" The guard bows his head to both the king and the beautiful lady Morgana. "But it's a matter of great urgency-"

"Get to the point, Peter?" Uther's steel gray eyes pierces through Peter's.

"Its Prince Arthur, my-" Peter didn't need to say anything further for Uther and Morgana were both out their chairs. Before Peter could explain further.

Hurrying to catch up with the king and his ward.

* * *

_Chapter 4:__ is coming up shortly have no fear, my dear friends. To those who are silently reading and not typing a review, but still enjoying it. thank you. _

_**Chapters 1 and 2 have been revisited by the way, and have been fixed in the best way I could. **_


	4. Suspicious

**A/N: **I have decided to turn this fic into an ArMor, if you don't like that. Well then tough. For I love Arthur and Morgana romance, I don't care if they act like brother and sister most of the time. It is my story and I can choose who I want to pair up. I may be bit of an Arwen supporter, but I like ArMor better. They totally suit each other. If you have any quarrels with me then PM me and I will explain it all in the private way?

**Chapter 4: Suspicious**

Walking through the mighty halls of Camelot's grand Castle. Dressed in the costumes of a servant, gone was his dark hooded cloak. Blanding in with the group of servants down in the palaces' kitchens. Where the foods for all are being prepared. Etern has managed to make a few friends, nothing more a better way. Than finding sweet gossips, especially when such rumours concern Prince Arthur and this assassin, whom is trying to kill the Crowned Prince.

Two of the servants were keeping themselves scarce in the kitchens. Merlin and Gwen were discussing in hushed tones of the near fatal attempt on Arthur's life. Merlin was told by the King, Gaius and even Arthur himself. To be prepared to make a journey.

The plan is to take Arthur someplace safe, until his would be assassination has been eliminated. The king himself has ordered Arthur to leave the castle, until all is safe to return. Uther didn't like the idea of Arthur being out of his sights, where Uther can make sure that Arthur is indeed all right and no further need to suffer more harm.

Only thing is this assailant who is so keen to take Arthur's precious life away has been silent. Merlin has sworn to himself he'll make this assailant pay for harming his prince. After it is Merlin's destiny to protect the prat.

"Excuse me?" a man with wild dark hair mumbles after bumping into poor Gwen. "Sorry miss."

"Just watch where you are going next time," Gwen tells the wild man's so in a voice, which no one is yet to hear from the gentle handmaiden.

"The names Etern, I'm new here and still learning where to place my feet to stay out of trouble," there was something about this Etern that Merlin doesn't trust about.

"Coming Gwen, we have our chores to get to," tugging on Gwen's sleeve to get her to follow him, which she does.

"Something about that new servant," Gwen mutters to Merlin once they have the left the kitchen with their daily supplies. "Just something about him I do not trust. Do you not agree, Merlin?"

"I've sensed that ever since he had arrived in Camelot. He is always watching us for some strange reason," Merlin trusts Gwen, but he doesn't trust her with his secrets just yet. "Nobody really likes him. He did arrive not long after the near attempt on Arthur's life."

"Should we tell someone about our suspicions?" Gwen wants to do all she can to help keep Arthur safe and if this Etern, is not whom he appears to be. Well but then again, Arthur is not out of harms way yet.

"It wouldn't hurt," placing a hand around Gwen's slim shoulders, as if to comfort her. "He is a creepy fellow, that much I will gladly say."

Shyly smiling up at her good friend. There would have been a time when Gwen had this small crush for Merlin, when they had first met. But now that small flame has diminished, evaporated to nothing important. She'll always consider Merlin as one of her closest friends and would hate to see that friendship destroyed all because of a minor crush.

. . . . . . .

Sitting down on an old rickety chair. Etern de Phoenix has found himself thinking on all the many ways one can kill a man. Taking the life of a lowly Prince has been by far the most difficult one to achieve. There has to be a way. Always been confident on how to take a life but now it seems the tables have been turned around.

Only thing he could do now is worming his way into the court, yes that may just might work. Allow himself into the mighty Uther's confidence. Tell the King everything he knows and tell a little white lie, mostly concerning this assailant trying to take Uther's precious little runt.

First things first. Try to kill the son of a dragon first and see if he can kill the little rat. His Master is counting on Phoenix to achieve this one goal.

. . . . . .

_I know I may have ended this a bit too quickly, but there is a big storm brewing outside. I promise to make the next chapter longer and finished properly next time. Leave that promise part out for I hate making promises I know I can't keep. By the way did you enjoy it. _


	5. The Tragedy that is Yet to Come

**Chapter 5: The Tragedy that is Yet to Come**

"I'm not going anywhere father," Arthur doesn't the plan at all for one. "What if my would be killer found out and decided to find me at the place you are planning on sending me to? I would have no guard watching my back closely."

Narrowing his hardening steel green eyes at the way his son is facing him, with the eyes of Yraine staring straight at him in anger. Eyes that have seen so much as a child and even more pain as the young man, Arthur is. There has been so much lost and gain between father and son, so much that there is anger in the place where love for each other should be. True there have been moments when Uther has told Arthur, just how proud he was of the man Arthur has become.

Together they where in one of Uther's private chambers, where they could talk alone and in privacy. Which has become very rare since the attacks on Arthur's life had begun. For now they can swallow up the free air of privacy, with no guards constant on edge and prepared to die for the royal family.

"You will do as I ask. Damn it Arthur, this is your life we are talking about here. What would happen to Camelot if it has no one left to rule its throne?" The blue fire were burning furiously behind those azure blue eyes once more, as they always do when the message has been misinterpreted or been told the wrong way.

"Is that all you care about then? Camelot, always thinking what my death would do to you or for Camelot's needs," cold chilling anger has been calmly spoken. "It is always about you in the end. Never about myself, your son."

"That is not true," why do they always end up arguing in the time of need, why can't they just sit down and talk like a loving family. Instead of bickering all the time. "You mean more to me then Camelot itself and her secrets. The people I care about, yes. But it is you who I would gladly give up my life for, if it is a means for you to live and become king."

"I've heard this petty speech of yours before, father," limping to stand directly before his father, whom he has tried so hard to please and to be acknowledged as a son more then as a prince.

"You will go into hiding until the danger has passed and you will only take that manservant of yours," Arthur had inherited his mothers stubbornness as well as her blue eyes and blond locks. "Or would you prefer if I locked you up in chains?"

"Yeah, throwing me in the dungeons isn't going to help or was that more of an idle threat?" Steel green, with specks of brown, were locked on to the brilliant azure blue eyes. "Wouldn't it be better if we drew out my attacker from hiding instead of locking me a way in the dungeons. Which will be stir Gaius right up, as he will be making sure leg heals."

"And if your attacker strikes against you before we have the chance to capture him? What then Arthur?" Admiring the strength it takes to stare shamelessly at the most stubborn man of them all. "I admire your passion for wanting to stay and fight Arthur. You can't do that once you have been killed by an unknown assailant for unknown reasons, which is most likely someone trying take revenge against me and yet use you as tha pawn of it all."

"Here we go again. Why must every attack against my being is simply a way to destroy you? It is not always about you, father. You are not the only one to wrong someone-"

"Enough of this!" Uther roars, snapping Arthur out of his angered state of mind.

As Arthur was about to speak. There was a knock on the door, demanding either one their's attention. Without breaking eye contact Uther yells out a simple word in that demanding tone of his.

"Enter!"

The great wooden doors cracked opened. Revealing a young woman with long dark hair, her pale blue eyes focused on the two men, wearing a long green dress.

No many how many times Arthur watches Morgana, he can never deny himself the beauty and the inner strength within that slim crème body. Breaking away from the staring contest with his father, only to watch Morgana walk graciously as a well brought woman should.

"I thought I told you I didn't want us to be disturbed?" The relationship Uther has tried so hard to build with Morgana is fading, that much Uther can tell as each day passes them by.

"There is a disturbance in this room that needs to be diminished before it burns us all," Morgana's beautiful eyes were locked on Uther's as she spoke. "Am I not a part of this family?"

"Not by my blood," Uther knows that may have cut Morgana's feelings, but right now he doesn't care. "Other then that yes, you are a part of my family. This discussion does not concern you Morgana."

"I want her to stay father," Arthur does not wish to be left in stuffy room alone with father any longer and Morgana has always had a way to brighten any of Arthur's foul moods. "This discussion concerns her also, not just you or I. After it is my life at stake, not yours."

"Very well then. This conversation is now over, I have more important things to discuss about and more important duties to look after," with that Uther leaves the room, missing the hurt shining quite clearly from a pair of azure eyes.

"So I am staying in Camelot?" that question caught Uther's attention.

The answer to Arthur's question was not told nor heard by either Morgana or Arthur. Uther may have stopped, but he started off again without looking back. Looking back at his son and his ward would mean for Uther to face the pain and the anger burning inside their eyes.

. . . . . . .

Sneakily Merlin follows Etern through the great halls, making it look like he was just casually walking around with no care. Smiling at some of the guard and other inhabitants of Camelot. Some would believe that there would be no immediate danger threatening to destroy all that is good in Camelot and for her people.

Merlin knows for certain that the danger has yet to pass for another threat to come to pass. Arthur is not out of the woods just yet. Merlin can feel it in his bones.

. . . . . . .

Unfortunately for Arthur, Morgana did capture that hurt burning within Arthur's blue eyes. The relationship between Arthur and Uther, have always intrigued Morgana. Always Morgana is supporting Arthur, rather then Uther after an argument. Picking up the broken pieces of the lost love, the love Arthur has always wanted from Uther. Yet, never getting that simple wish.

"Are you all right, Arthur?" Morgana places a crème white hand on Arthur's left forearm, there has always been something that made Morgana feel drawn to the son of Uther.

"Ask me that question some other time. When this assailant has been caught and brought to justice," azure blue was now gazing straight in to a pair of pale blue eyes, with a hint of green shining through. "You're right Morgana. You are a part of this rotten family."

Smiling radiantly, this was not the time throw remarks, at each other, this was a time for love and support. Morgana has always loved Arthur and yet chosen ignore it, continuing to be in denial. She has seen what may become of them in the approaching future.

Arthur will wed another, whose face is yet unknown to Morgana. All Morgana has ever seen is the shadow at Arthur side and this shadow will commit the worst crime of them all. This future bride of Arthur's, will betray Arthur by sleeping with his best knight. Morgana will pass through ages being despised by her actions.

Yet, she will always remain loyal and stay by Arthur's side. They will be remembered through the ages as, many will write and sing about the tragic love story. The love story that never will be, the kind to be frowned upon by many.

"Checking me out are we?" Trust Arthur to start their bantering contest with something like that.

"Why would I waste my eyesight on someone like you? When there are countable others to look out," turning away and in doing so breaking the eye contact. "Lets get out of here and find someplace warm."

"Lets just hope my would be killer is lurking behind our shadows," Arthur has to laugh about something, even if it is not the time for laughter.

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 5:** Is now over. Let me know if you had enjoyed it or you just want to complain about something unimportant.

**Chapter 6:** Will be heading your way very soon indeed.


End file.
